


Crainiectomy

by Eoraptor



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Challenge Response, Community: Kim Possible Slash Haven, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Light BDSM, Oneshot, Sexual Experimentation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eoraptor/pseuds/Eoraptor
Summary: A mother stumbles on a little slap-and-tickle involving her daughter and her daughter's best friend.





	Crainiectomy

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Rated M for Mature audiences. Kim Possible and Related Characters © 2002-2007 the Walt Disney Company. I do not own these characters and this work is not for profit and intended only for fair use and enjoyment.

Anne was sure she heard giggling from Kim’s room. Given that it was just south of midnight on a school night, the middle-aged neurosurgeon frowned, intent on setting her high school aged daughter right on horsing around on the computer or phone so late so close to her semester finals.

 

The doctor climbed the stairs and frowned again as she approached the door to her daughter’s half-loft. The second giggling voice was too clarion to be on the speaker phone or the kimmunicator. And it was definitely not Ron, unless he’d been transmuted into a girl… Well stranger things had happened… in the last week alone.

 

Now Anne’s face blossomed into a full-blown motherly scowl. Her daughter had been behaving very oddly the past few days, and she didn’t want the teen wunderkind turning delinquent, especially given the kind of freedom they gave her; freedoms that would make most parents blanche by comparison, or call an old priest and a young priest.

 

Hearing one giggle bend off into a girlish shriek of some kind, Doctor Possible tilted her head curiously. Since when did Kimberly Anne Possible make such titillated sounds? Not since she was five or six at least, the mother thought.

 

Then she heard the bed buck a bit against the back wall of the bedroom and she felt even more confused.

 

“Shhhhh!”

 

“I can’t help it, that tickles!”

 

“You want to wake up the whole house?”

 

“It’s just my mom, and she’s out like a light after some kind of crainiectomy or something that took like 14 hours.”

 

“Crainiectomy? I think that means skull removal…”

 

“Look who knows big words.”

 

“I thought you liked someone who was good with their mouth, girl?”

 

Anne could practically hear her daughter’s face turn pink with that typical embarrassment through the doorway. She knew that that was certainly more bawdy talk than her daughter was used to. And the other voice was now familiar; at this distance, she could tell it was Kim’s best gal pal, Monique.

 

Resting her hand on the doorway to find out what in the world Kim was doing with a friend over so late on a school night, a noise stopped the Doctor. Kim’s voice gave a quiet gasp of surprise which gave Anne pause.

 

The nature of the sound changed the whole tone of what the middle-aged Possible was listening to; as well as the thought that Kim was merely having girl-talk too-late on a school night.

 

Pausing a moment, Anne moved around to the other entrance to Kim’s room down the hallway and the half flight of stairs; the old attic hatch which had served the house before it was remodeled, and which Kim and her friends still occasionally used. Opening the silent, latchless panel, Doctor Possible looked into the teen’s room from near the foot of her bed.

 

Kim was sitting back on her bed, reclined on a pile of pillows. Partially obscuring the view of her was Monique, also on the bed. The African girl was topless, clad only in a rather ornate black bra above the waist.

 

Anne knew that Kim’s friend worked in a clothier and had an eye to fashion, but she really didn’t feel that sixteen year old girls should be wearing what looked like fine lingerie, employee discount or not.

 

The reason for her daughter’s gasp was apparent after a moment. Kim was in her usual sleepwear; light blue lounge pants, and a pink sort of camisole with spaghetti straps. Her daughter was either very cold, or very excited…

 

Well, obviously she was excited. One of her erect adolescent nipples was pressed against a fresh damp spot of rose color, where someone had apparently captured it with their mouth through the formerly pink cotton.

 

“See? Good with my mouth…” Monique had her back to the hatchway, but Anne could just about visualize the triumphant smirk which had to be on her face. “But, ack… sucking through fabric… doesn’t taste as good as it probably looks.”

 

Doctor Possible shook her head. She had learned a similar sort of lesson at a… slightly older age.

 

“Or feels…” Kim still sounded a bit giddy, and breathless where she sat, looking down at the darkened spot over her turgid nipple. “But it did feel good.”

 

“Bet Ron never does that.” The darker girl shook her head, a sort of arrogant pride evident in her voice. “The again… bet he’s seen them though.”

 

Thoughts whirled and spun through Anne’s mind. Kimberly Anne Possible was.. cheating on Ronald. And it was with… another girl? And had Ron actually seen things that weren’t strictly…”

 

“Well he has… but he usually looks away.” Kim’s fingertip was slowly circling the darkened fabric which had tented around her erect nipple. “Sometimes I wonder if he wants to be a girl, actually. The way he dresses sometimes… the ballerina costume when we were six, his Kimitation disguise.”

 

“Yeah… well, he’s missing out.” Monique complained as she angled herself slightly on the bed, listening to her friend’s complaints, and resting her hand on Kim’s hip before slowly sliding it upwards to cup her other breast through the top.

 

“Really? You don’t think I’m… too small?”

 

Anne watched from the gap in the hatch as Monique gave her daughter’s petite breast a firm squeeze through her top, “Girlfriend… you are perfect… Daddy always said that more than a handful was a waste. And frankly, I agree… Bonnie’s gonna have stretch marks by the time she’s thirty, but you? Mmmmmm, perfect little peaches.”

 

Kim gave a purr at the caress and Anne frowned. What on Earth was her daughter thinking?!

 

“Wow Mo… I um… I never noticed how warm your hands are.”

 

“Mmmhm, want to feel more?”

 

Biting her lower lip, the teen nodded a bit, shifting nervously on her bed.  “Can we? I mean, can I?”

 

Again Anne could virtually hear the coy expression on Monique’s face as she watched her from behind, “Well, I’m here aren’t I Boo?”

 

The mahogany skinned girl shifted on the bed slightly, accidentally making it easier for the surgeon to see what she did. With a deft flick of her wrist, Monique withdrew her groping palm from Kim’s breast, and used a fingertip to skim her shoulder and wipe the spaghetti strap of Kim’s camisole downwards loosely. Then she hooked her fingers and tugged the powdery pink fabric downwards until it hung down lightly, just exposing her daughter’s right nipple, which was already puffy with arousal.

 

“Mmmmmmm,” Kim gave a faintly pleased purr as Monique began to openly caress and pet her pale young breast downwards to the edge of the loosened fabric, “So you like them?”

 

“Girl, I love them… I wish I didn’t work afternoons so I could come watch you bounce around at cheer practice.” She continued to caress and stroke the teardrop surface of Kim’s breast as they spoke.

 

Anne saw her daughter’s face color at the praise, a lazy smile blossoming on her lips. She felt stuck. Kim was seventeen, and sexual development was important; but this was under _her_ roof, while she was in high school, AND cheating on someone Anne cared about.

 

And the very concept, since when was her daughter into other women?! Did this explain the picture Kim kept in her locker of that criminal she was always battling? It wasn’t exactly a WANTED photo like the one of Drew Lipsky…

 

“I’m not too, you know, pale?” Kim continued to chew her lower lip as her friend caressed her exposed breast.

 

“Kim,” Monique gave a half-hearted huff, “If you don’t stop being so down on your looks, Imma spank you.”

 

“Don’t threaten me with a good time,” the redhead quipped, trying a coy smirk of her own.

 

Anne could hear the laughter in Monique’s voice, “Kinky… maybe later. But, I mean, no, you are NOT too pale. Justine Flanner is _pale_. You’re a perfect pretty pink.”

 

“But…” Kim stammered, and Anne watched her reach across the short distance between them, and draw her fingers down Monique’s cleavage and to the cup of her sinful bra, “Your skin is so…”

 

“Dark, girl?”  


“I was gonna say rich,” Kim rolled her eyes and blew a breath through her bangs, flustered at the turn of phrase.

 

“I know, just messin’ with ya.” Monique chuckled, and shifted her position more before Anne’s daughter with a shake of her shoulders. “Go ahead, pull em out… you know you want to.”

 

Whatever was going on, they certainly seemed a bit more comfortable with one another than teenage experimentation, Anne thought as she watched the two girls. How long had this been going on now?

 

Chewing her lower lip, Kim nodded with a mixture of eagerness and nerves. She shifted her pose too, and sat up slightly before reaching out with both hands. “Why the demi cups anyways?”

 

Monique tilted her head to one side, “Want the truth, or flattery?”

 

“Um… both?” Kim enquired, her hands obviously poised to snatch down the apparent half-cups.

 

Anne too, was curious why sixteen year old girls were wearing apparent Maurice’s of Middleton underwear.

 

“Well, the flattery is that I was hoping to let you see it, Boo,” the dark skinned girl cooed playfully, thrusting her chest a bit towards her playmate, “The truth is… um… I was thinking about…”

 

Kim watched her friend’s eyes and waited. When no response was quickly forthcoming, she leaned closer in curiosity, “Thinking of what?”

 

“Of… getting a piercing?” this time it was the brash girl who seemed uncertain.

 

“Really?!” the redhead half gasped at the revelation. “Like… what?”

 

As she watched Monique’s eyes, she slowly rolled down the cups of her friend’s bra, exposing breasts which definitely “full” for a teenage girl. Anne could tell that even from behind and below.

 

Involuntarily, she found herself comparing Monique’s bosom to other girls in Kim’s class. Of those she had met, only that evil little termagant Bonnie seemed to be bigger.

 

“I mean… I’m not sure… what… what do you think Girl?”

 

“Why do you want one? Or two?” Kim looked from Monique’s eyes to her breasts in consideration.

 

“Because I’m wild girl,” the fashion plate growled playfully, before also looking at her breasts. “But, I want some… decoration. And no where in town will ink me at sixteen. But only one nipple, for now.”

 

“Ink too?” The redhead looked at Monique with wide eyes.

 

“Mmmhm,” the other girl combed her dark wavy locks back over one shoulder, “I saw this… well, let’s just call her a model… with this beautiful leopard print down her shoulder. It was so slick girl, and I wanted it soooo bad I could taste it.”

 

“A ‘model’ huh?” Kim tittered  as she smiled at her friend, “You mean you were looking at porn.”

 

“Oh shut up… not all of us get out kicks diving out of perfectly good airplanes girlfriend, some of us have to get our pearls off the old fashioned way.” Monique shoved Kim playfully and stuck her tongue out at the girl.

 

“Fine,” Kim huffed playfully in return and crossed her arms across her half-bared chest as she considered Monique’s breasts. “I’d like to see a gold hoop… it would match your skin so well. Or maybe…”

 

The curvy African girl shivered slightly when Kim reached out and drew her index finger in a circle around Monique’s dark aureole, and then slightly downwards over the full swell of her breast, “a pendant… a golden leopard. Yeah, that would rock…”

 

Reaching up, she cupped  Monique’s breasts and gave them a playful squeeze, “in stereo even.”

 

The dark skinned girl giggled at her friend’s jest, and turned, allowing her more pale friend full access to her bosom as she leaned against the side board of the bed. “Hmmmm, I saw a set of gold leopard earrings too… maybe if I make my own…”

 

“…and if you let me kiss it better.”

 

“You can kiss them right now if you want, girlfriend.”

 

Anne listened at the conversation. It was such typically playful teenage stuff… but there was a sexual edge she’d never experienced concerning her daughter. And again, with another girl no less.

 

She watched her daughter smile broadly and again squeeze Monique’s breasts under her palms, “I was hoping you’d ask.”

 

“Like you’d wait very long for me to ask…”

 

Anne watched, slightly transfixed now by this hidden side of her daughter, as Kim leaned forward on her bed, and placed a slow kiss on Monique’s heavy breast. The darker girl had turned enough now that the surgeon had a view of her little girl taking the chocolate-colored nipple into her mouth, the one she had just drawn upon with her fingertip.

 

Monique cooed softly at the sensation, and in a surprisingly intimate gesture, kissed the top of Kim’s head as the ginger kissed her breast. “Mmmmm, that’s my girl…”

 

Kim made a happy sound around the nipple in her lips and smiled against it, nodding in agreement with the sentiment.

 

The Doctor Possible felt herself blush a bit at the intimacy on display. Obviously these two were feeling like more than friends towards each other.

 

“…ow!” The mocha-skinned girl jerked a bit beneath Kim and giggled, “What was that?!”

 

Giggling, Kim rested her cheek on her friend’s saliva coated nipple and grinned up at Monique, “I wanted to see if you were into pain, since it’s gonna hurt when you get pierced.”

 

“Brat!” Monique smacked Kim’s hip.

 

Anne’s eyes went a little wide at the rather clear sound of the spank. There was more than just a little love tap behind that.

 

On the bed above her hidden mother, Kim giggled more and wiggled her hips, “I told you not to threaten me with a good time.”

 

“God girl,” Monique’s colors were dusky now with emotion, “If Ron knew what you were really into some days…”

 

“Shhhh,” the redhead frowned, “Don’t talk about… Him. This is you and me.”

 

Frowning, Anne considered the words her daughter had spoken, and the hurt tone. Clearly this was… something more than teenage curiosity or experimentation.

 

After a moment, Kim looked up, and gave her hips a more pointed wiggle, “Now, if you’re going to do that… do it right.”

 

Monique arched an onyx eyebrow, “Mmmm? You’re asking for a real spanking now?”

 

“I just sucked on your tit…” Kim challenged, sitting back, “What do you think?”

 

Matching her challenging expression, the darker girl grinned, “Fine then… you’re the one always saying things are ‘spankin;’ what do you consider a proper one?”

 

“Well, for one thing…” Kim rose from the bed and swayed her hips, “Let’s get these out of the way.”

 

From her vantage in the hatch, Anne watched her daughter’s pajama pants slide off her hips and hit the floor. The surgeon almost gasped, because Kim was nude beneath, and the view the floor-hatch demonstrated Kim’s bubble-butt perfectly to the elder Possible.

 

On the bed before the both of them, Monique giggled a bit at the confident display, “Ooooh, you are serious. So, do you always sleep without panties, girl?”

 

Anne watched Kim’s cheeks, the bottom ones, color with a full body blush, “Only when it’s for someone special.”

 

“And shave?”

 

Anne had to bite the meat of her palm to keep from reacting to that. She couldn’t see from her vantage, but she knew from familial experience that, no, Kimberly Anne did NOT usually shave her intimates.

 

“Like you, I wanted to feel a little…” Kim shook her hips again and giggled, “wild.”

 

“Then you should have left yourself wild… Baby Girl I wished I could have seen your carpet. Never seen a natural redhead before.”

 

Again Anne watched her daughter’s backside get a bit dusky with a blush.

 

“Have a lot of experience with this do you?” Kim challenged with some spark.

 

“Easy girl…” Monique frowned at the tone.

 

“Just messin’ with ya,” Kim parroted, turning Monique’s earlier phrase back on her.

 

“Brat.”

 

“Prove it…” Kim challenged again, “show me what happens to bratty girls.”

 

“Show me how.” The darker of the two arched a brow curiously.

 

Kim nodded resolutely and crawled back onto the bed with her friend. As she did, she inadvertently gave her mother an uninhibited view of her young sex. It was indeed shaved babydoll smooth.

 

And, if the elder Possible was any judge, slightly pink with need.

 

On the bed, Monique cleared her throat, “Wow… Um… This is going a lot faster than I expected…”

 

“Scared?” Kim challenged, looking over her shoulder at her friend as she crawled across her.

 

“Um… well…” this time it was Monique’s turn to chew her bottom lip uncertainly, “Maybe nervous?”

 

Turning around, and again giving her mother below a view of everything Nature had given her seventeen year old daughter; Kim straddled Monique’s prone thighs, and kissed her forehead, “I’m sorry… um… I got carried away. But… We both said we like each other… like like each other. I… I want to share that with you.”

 

Looking up at her friend, Monique chewed her lower lip again. Then she leaned forward and upwards, pressing her lips to Kim’s, “You’re right.”

 

“I mean though… It’s just… we went from playing grabass after school, to you pinching mine… to sucking my boys, all in a week.” She blushed beneath her friend. “And now I’m admiring your puss… I mean…”

 

Sighing, the ginger teen rested her forehead on Monique’s, “Sorry… You know I’m a little… intense sometimes. If this is too much…”

 

A smack echoed through the room, startling all three women.

 

Kim yelped, her cheeks clenching in response to the slap Monique had just delivered to her unprotected ass.

 

“I didn’t say that, Girl… Just, remember I’ve never gone this far before. Not with anyone.”

 

Pressing her backside into the palm, Kim blushed all down her body, “So, those rumors about you and Brick?”

 

“I cut him off after he copped a feel without asking.” Monique corrected, casually holding the cheek offered to her hand.

 

“I didn’t ask either, you know… the first time I felt you.” Kim looked into the eyes of her best female friend.

 

“No, but I was asking you to, with my eyes and my body language, boo,” the ebony girl nodded, “I can cop to that.”

 

Smiling up at her friend, she gave a more overt grope, right in front of Anne’s captivated eyes, “Now, you were asking for something.”

 

Wiggling her hips eagerly back into Monique’s hand, Kim nodded and giggled, “Mmmhm.”

 

“Then… show me how, girl.”

 

As Anne watched from her covert lookout, Kim turned about in Monique’s grasp and got down on all fours across her lap. She reached back and slid her loosened cami upwards, exposing her lower back and ass completely to her playmate.

 

“I mean, I’ve tried it myself a couple of times, with a hair brush…” Kim swayed her hips a bit more slowly, grinning more to herself as she spoke to the air of her room, “But, no one else ever has… well, not for this reason anyway.”

 

“Oh? Not on purpose?” Monique made a considering sound as she admired what was on display before her.

 

“Well, Shego has smacked my ass a couple of times,” Kim shook her head, combing her red hair down over one shoulder so she could look back at Monique, “But, that was more to prove she could hit me, than to try to turn me on… At least, I think. I hope?”

 

“And you liked it?” Monique reached up, experimentally grasping the cheek on the far side of Kim as she considered the ginger’s face.

 

Blushing, Kim nodded over her shoulder, her hips automatically  swaying at the caress. “Does that make me sick? Getting off on that?”

 

“Girl… I’d take a bite out of this ass if you’d let me,” the darker girl grinned mischievously from beneath her friend, “Not gonna deny you or anyone else enjoying it.”

 

Giggling as well, Kim wriggled her hips and smiled, “Good; cause, yeah, now that I think of it, it’s getting me ferociously warm.”

 

Anne, embarrassed by what was taking place right before her eyes, could confirm that. Her daughter’s labia were noticeably dusky now. Not only that, but the way Kim’s camisole was hanging down loosely, she could see her daughter’s perfectly teardrop shaped breasts were also turgid and aroused where they hung beneath her prone body.

 

“Want me to get you that hairbrush?” Monique continued to slowly fondle her friend’s ass, occasionally giving it an experimental grope as she sat beneath the redhead.

 

Kim actually seemed to give this some thought. Finally, she shook her head, “I don’t want to lose my nerve… I might be putting up a hot face, but, I’m kinda nervous too…”

 

“Let me help you with that then,” a fleshy smack echoed through the air of Kim’s room, and Anne found herself transfixed by the jiggle in her daughter’s backside beneath Monique’s palm.

 

Kim’s teenage body gave a jerk at the impact and she shivered, ducking her head.

 

“More?” Monique held her palm still over Kim’s backside.

 

“Mmmmhmm,” Kim blushed, nodding her ducked head.

 

As Anne watched from her hatchway, Monique drew her hand back more deliberately. This time even Anne jerked as the girl’s palm struck home, a loud smack sounding in the air as Kim’s buttock jiggled faintly with the impact.

 

“Mmmmmm!” Kim rocked a bit against the impact, “Wow… even better than I expected.”

 

“Mmmhm? Want more then, baby girl?”

 

“Please and thank you,” the redhead purred and swayed her hips invitingly.

 

Obliging, Monique gave Kim’s backside three rapid, authoritative smacks, watching Kim’s body sway above her in response to them and grinning wickedly, “Damn girl… you really do like it!”

 

Below the two of them, Anne fought the urge to clear her throat. The sight before her was so very wrong, but she couldn’t help but feel just a little warm at it herself.

 

Kim nodded, arching her back slightly after the third smack, cooing, her hair sprayed around her head as she wiggled her hips, “Mmmmm, yeah, you have no idea. It stings so good, then leaves this warm feeling behind.”

 

“Mmmm, my behind,” Monique gave another wicked smack to Kim’s pinkening ass, this time following it up with a firm grope, shaking the girl by the grip. “My ass… this ass belongs to me, girl.”

 

“Mmmm, promise?” Kim looked around her arm at Monique, pressing backwards into the girl’s grip.

 

Leaning close, the darker girl growled, and drew her teeth across the nearer cheek, making an affirmative sound deep in her throat as she did so.

 

Beneath the two of them, Anne fingered the loose throat of her blouse. Even given the circumstances, that was just arousing.

 

“But if I’m going to keep spanking you girl,” Monique giggled and half growled against her friend’s ass cheek, “I’m gonna need to build up some callouses, or use the brush.”

 

Without hesitation, Kim arched her back even more at the promise of further attention, “In my desk, top left drawer.”

 

Leaning across, Monique took but a moment to kiss the pink marks on Kim’s ass, and then slipped out from beneath her friend. “Hold that pose.”

 

Sliding free and strutting across the room, the caramel-skinned girl shucked her bra off and sighed with relief. Pausing to stretch her arms over her head, she opened the aforementioned desk and looked inside. Retrieving the brush, she turned around.

 

Anne ducked, holding the hatch closed before she was seen, and blew a breath across her brow. Things with her daughter were obviously hot and heavy in a way the mother had never anticipated.

 

Above her head, Monique paused in her consideration and looked on Kim. She was posed so… well erotically. Prone, her back arched, that perfect heart-shaped ass in the air, with a few well-defined pink handprints gracing it. “Ohhhhh damn girl, I wish I had a picture of this. Fuck you’re hot!”

 

Kim ducked her head and giggled embarrassedly at the praise. “No pictures! Too many nerds in my life who would kill to find them.”

 

“The ONLY reason I didn’t bring my camera, babygirl.” Monique sighed reluctantly, taking in the sight before her. “And this hair brush? You want spanked with this?”

 

Looking over, Kim nodded, biting her lip; this time in anticipation, “Mmmhm… solid walnut with a boar bristle. Go to town.”

 

“Kinky bitch…” the dark skinned girl muttered to herself, grinning.

 

“That’s Miss Bitch to you, ‘baby girl’.” Kim grinned back wickedly, shaking her backside invitingly in the air.

 

“Oh… You’re the Mistress?” Monique challenged as she strode back across Kim’s bedroom floor, still admiring the view. “Then why am I the one doing the spanking?”

 

“Because… you asked,” Kim winked and giggled, her nerves easing at the humor.

 

“Huh-uh girlfriend, YOU asked.” The curvaceous teen asserted as she climbed back onto the bed, “Practically begged.”

 

When Monique slid back beneath her, Kim snickered. Turning, she nipped at one of the girl’s pendulous breasts as they swayed near her, “No… but if you want me to.”

 

“Kim Possible, begging to be spanked…” She tilted her head, wavy locks hanging momentarily in her face, “Yeah, I think I’d like to hear that.”

 

Beneath them, hearing the bedsprings sigh, Anne carefully lifted the lip of the hatchway again. On looking up, she was treated, well perhaps treated wasn’t the right word; she was exposed to a view of Monique’s heavy breasts swaying along Kim’s back.

 

The girl’s deeply colored nipples were crinkled with arousal now, and the middle-aged woman looked on with sympathy at the deep lines in her shoulders from the artful bra the girl had been wearing to support them.

 

Kim cooed at the sensation of Monique’s breasts rubbing her back and smiled, “Mmmm, kinky, I knew I liked you for a reason…”

 

Monique gave her backside a swat, though not as overt as the previous ones, “That’s praise, not begging.”

 

“Mmmmm, yes Mistress.” Kim purred at the light swat and blushed at her own words.

 

In the cubby of the hatch, Anne also blushed. Since when was her daughter, her apple-pie-and-pixie-scouts daughter, been such a wild soul? Well, aside from jumping out of helicopters, off of buildings, into explosions, and the like.

 

“Oooooh, I like that,” the younger girl grinned and reached over her partner’s backside, caressing the flat of the wooden brush over the hand prints, “But, if we’re going to be serious about this… I think maybe we need like, a safe word or something.”

 

“Avocado,” Kim supplied instantly, “The safe word is Avocado.”

 

Arching a brow, Monique watched the deep green eyes of her lover, “Someone has been thinking about this.”

 

“You going to spank me or not?” Kim complained petulantly.

 

“You going to beg me or not?” Monique snorted, withdrawing the brush from Kim’s backside.

 

“Mmmmm,” Kim purred more, swaying her hips, “Please, Mistress… Please spank me. Make this one’s ass so pretty and pink? Make me hurt for you so good? Make me say Avocado-,”

 

Turning and grinning sharply over her shoulder into her bestie’s charcoal eyes, “If you can.”

 

“Little brat,” the dark skinned girl snorted, and delivered a punishing smack to Kim’s backside with the flat of the brush.

 

“Mmmmmmmmm!” Kim jerked at the impact and bit her lower lip at the sting as it spread through the cheek. “Only for you, Mistress.”

 

Below her, Monique shivered at the purred words and the reaction to the spank.

 

In the nook, Anne shivered involuntarily as well. Clearly her daughter was _very_ into this game.

 

“Again, please Monique?” Kim swayed her hips slowly, relishing the heat in her cheek.

 

“That’s Mistress, little girl.” The ebony girl countered, holding the brush away pointedly.

 

“Oh, please Mistress,” Kim grinned and swayed her hips invitingly, “Please spank your little brat.”

 

“Good girl,” Monique cooed and brought the brush down across her ass cheek again with a snapping report.

 

Kim bucked at the spank and shivered again, sighing with enjoyment, “F- f….”

 

Listening to the breath, the buxom girl grinned and gave her another spank with the flat of the brush, listening to the smack echo through the room, “Go ahead girl… you can say it, only _Me_ to hear you.”

 

Yelping at the third smack of the wood on her unprotected ass, Kim jerked and pawed the bed sheets, “…fff… that is good.”

 

Clearly relishing the role now, Monique delivered a fourth harsh smack to her friend’s behind, heeding the clap of wood on flesh, “I want the word, brat. Say it.”

 

Kim shook her head beneath a curtain of red hair even as her ass rose up to the cool wood of the brush.

 

“Say it.” Another harsh slap.

 

Again Kim shook her head against the bed sheets, pawing her comforter.

 

“Say the word, brat…” a sixth smack of wood on skin.

 

“fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck that is good Mistress……” the teenager finally groaned out long and low into the air around her.

 

Below them, Anne swallowed at the words seemingly tortured out of her daughter’s formerly angelic mouth, her own suddenly dry.

 

“Mmmmm, music to my ears girl,” Monique cooed, slowly drawing the wooden brush around the abused flesh of Kim’s backside. “Promise me, you’ll only ever swear for me?”

 

Pressing willfully back against the hairbrush, Kim bit her lower lip and nodded softly, “Only ever for you, Monique.”

 

The caramel colored girl shivered at the words and bit her own lip, wondering how far this was going to go. “M- more?”

 

“One more, Mistress?” Kim whimpered, slowly rocking back to the brush as she arched her back, “…please?”

 

Swirling the brush a few more times on her lovely ass, Monique obliged, drawing it back. She delivered a vicious slap on the prone cheek, and dearly admired the way it jiggled beneath the impact. “Fuck that is hot.”

 

Whimpering deliciously at the burn and sting erupting through her backside, the redhead cooed and swayed against the blow. After a moment, she sighed, almost panting with the experience of the sting fading away into a throbbing warmth. “You should try receiving it.”

 

Giggling a little bit, she sat the brush down next to Kim’s thigh, and leaned across her, kissing the abused left cheek, “mmmmm, maybe another night, girl… I think my fine ass isn’t quite ready for that… yet.”

 

Anne licked her lips softly. Kim’s left buttock was just shy of red now, and it was a very erotic vision to behold, daughter or not.

 

“Promise, Mistress?” Kim looked over her shoulder hopefully at her ebony friend.

 

Swallowing at the eager hope evident in Kim’s voice, Monique suddenly realized just how deep she was in this with her best friend. And how much she wanted to give her what she wanted. Nodding, she leaned over the redhead again, tenderly kissing the abused cheek, “Promise, brat.”

 

Kim shivered at the incredibly intimate sensation of Monique’s lips soothing her backside, and gave out a tiny moan.

 

They stayed like that a long moment, half-holding one another as Kim perched across Monique’s lap, her bottom bared so willingly, and her friend kissing it all better; her soft heavy breasts along the redhead’s back.

 

Finally, Kim reared backwards slightly. Monique took it as a signal that she wanted up, and sat backwards.

 

She positively luxuriated in the sight of what she had done, pinkening that formerly pristine buttock; and taking in the sight of Kim’s long, lithe, deceptively powerful body sliding up off her lap.

 

The redhead moved and straddled her girl’s lap, resting her thighs along the outsides of Monique’s. She folded her arms over top of the darkly colored shoulders of the girl who was rapidly stealing her heart and leaned in, kissing her with a deep affection.

 

Monique folded her arms around Kim and kissed her back with longing.

 

A few moments into the embrace, she started to giggle and snicker into the kiss. After a moment, she had to break the coupling and duck her head to one side, sniggering.

 

Flustered, but also giggling intimately with her best friend, Kim nuzzled at Mo’s ear, “What?”

 

“Kim,” Monique giggled, shimmying her hips beneath the superheroine, “You’re soaking through my jeans.”

 

Looking down between them, the ginger heroine felt her entire body flush with intensely hot embarrassment, “Oh my gosh!”

 

Though they were tightly embraced; it was clear that Kim’s baby smooth vagina had become incredibly aroused, first by the spanking she’d begged for, and then by the friction of the fly on Monique’s jeans.

 

And she had left a distinct damp spot in her lover’s denim-clad lap. “F----”

 

Giggling, Monique gave Kim a surprisingly loving kiss. Also blushing, she smiled awkwardly, “It’s okay baby girl… you can say it… I like it when you do.”

 

“Fuck Monique,” Kim buried her head in her friend’s dark wavy hair, her entire body hot with embarrassment, “I didn’t realize you got me so hot!”

 

The curvy girl blushed and smiled into Kim’s hair, “I’d so proud I did. I was worried you wouldn’t, really, be into me… like this after all.”

 

Impetuously, Kim turned her head and seized Monique’s lips with her own, leaning earnestly into the kiss.

 

After a moment, she broke it, blushing pink across her face and down her throat. “This morning, I  was kinda worried about that too. I mean, I never thought about being with a girl. But… the more I thought about you… and your smile… and your body. I stopped worrying. Okay?”

 

“Girl, you’re gonna spoil me for anyone,” the curvy girl blushed a dusky color as well, smiling brightly. “And if you want to be My brat… I’ll be your Mistress okay? Cause, um… that damp spot… I’m pretty sure it’s not all just you.”

 

Kim giggled atop her and nuzzled into her hair, “So, I’m only in my top… you’re only in your jeans… want to…”

 

Sighing, the buxom girl, shook her head, “Avocado. It’s almost 1 am, Baby Boo. My mom thinks I’m doing inventory at the store, but that ain’t gonna fly much longer, if it hasn’t already. If I don’t get my chocolate colored self home soon, with the ‘extra inventory’ I stashed in my trunk to convince her, my ass will wind up as red as yours.”

 

Kim was tempted to unleash her puppydog pout on her girl to get more of what she wanted… but she wasn’t that bad a girl. Not yet anyway. “Avocado, I don’t want you getting into trouble. But…”

 

Looking between them, she giggled coquettishly and shimmied her hips, “I probably better loan you some sweats or something. And wash your jeans, cause, um…”

 

Ducking her head against Kim’s shoulder, Mo giggled softly and shivered with amusement as well as pleased arousal, “I know… I can smell it… _US_ … too. Good plan GF. But no jeans, my curvaliscious self ain’t going to fit into anything that goes on your perky butt.”

 

Anne stealthily allowed the hatch to close between she and her daughter and her daughter’s… girlfriend?

 

She felt flushed, and very very warm, over what she had just seen.

 

And horribly conflicted as well.

 

Ron was being cuckholded, and he was like a third son to her. But Anne couldn’t deny that there was something serious between Kim and Monique now… something trusting and intimate that her daughter deserved; and that she had yet to see between the girl and the blond boy.

 

She’d just have to find a way to broach the subject of the mystery pants which would turn up in Kimberly’s laundry tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This was a response to a challenge thread on KP Slash Haven titled “Kinkier than a broken slinky,” in which the challenge is to tackle the listed fetish. In this case, the fetish was voyeurism. I went a bit wide of that mark I think, but I still like the result.


End file.
